Bajo la Nieve
by Ryunna-san y Yunna-san
Summary: Sentí el frío metal de su espada en mi cuello y volví la mirada hacia atrás. —Escucha, no huyas. Si tratas de escapar, te matare. —. Su cabello naranja y la nieve que caía sobre el me decían que mi destino cambiaría esa noche.
1. Prologo

**Lo sabemos, lo sabemos muchas personas querrán que nos suicidemos al publicar otro fic **

**Sin más que decir les dejare unas aclaraciones.**

**- el Fic se desarrolla sin acabar los que estan pendientes, si, es que la tentación no nos dejaba en paz y no podíamos dormir sin publicar este fic u.u**

**Bueno en Japón, por los años 1864, en si los escenarios serán del Japón antiguo, si no pueden imaginárselo, sería recomendable que solo piensen en el universo de Naruto.**

**- Aunque no lo parezca la historia se tratara de vampiros.**

**- Puede que las personalidades se alteren un poquito.**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach NO me pertenece.

— _Escucha, no huyas. Si tratas de escapar, te mataré. —_

_Ella volvió al mirada hacia atrás, contuviendo el aliento y lo observo, fue el momento en el cual cambio su destino, cuando vio ese extraño cabello naranja y la nieve cayendo sobre él, al mismo tiempo que la luz de la luna lo iluminaba._

Era Bunkyu, año 1864.

Mientras la nieve caía sobre las calles de Kioto, una persona era perseguida por rebeldes.

— ¡Detente, rata callejera! — grito uno de las dos personas que la seguían aparentaba ser un ronin de clase baja.

La persona que era perseguida continuo corriendo, sus cabellos cortos y negros eran agitados, sus ropas igual, la persona vestía unos pantalones negros y una hakama de hombre que le quedaba holgada; pero ella se encontró con un callejón sin salida. Al no saber que hacer se oculto detrás de unos barriles que estaban allí.

Su respiración era agitada y no podía ocultarlo. No sabía que hacer, no podía escapar. Iba a morir.

Cerro sus ojos fuertemente esperando a que la encontraran, escucho claramente los pasos de los ronins acercándose.

— ¡¿Q-qué esto? — grito el ronin, la persona no entendía lo que pasaba, levanto la vista y vio un horrible imagen.

Le dieron ganas de vomitar al mismo tiempo que un escalofrío recorrió toda su espalda. Sus perseguidores estaban en el suelo, prácticamente descuartizados y unos hombres de trajes negros los acuchillaban sin compasión, los ojos violacéos de la chica se encontraron con unos ojos negros como la perdición y desesperación, de orbe amarillas; de ellos pudo sentir las ansias de matar, asesinar a todo aquel que encontrasen. El asesino empezó a reír como un desquiciado, abriendo su boca y mostrando unos colmillos, se paso la lengua sobre ellos mientras se acerca a la chica de ojos violeta.

Ella se alejo de ellos intentando huir pero se encontraba en un callejón sin salida.

Alejo la mirada de ellos, no podía morir, no ahora, no sin cumplir lo que había prometido; por que eso era... Rukia una mujer de palabra. Pero el instinto la llevo a cerrar sus ojos fuertemente.

Sintió que su cuerpo era cubierto por una sustancia liquida.

Ella abrió sus ojos, y toco su rostro; vio sus manos manchadas por un liquido carmesí; levanto la mirada y observo lo que había sucedido. Los cuerpos de aquellas extrañas personas yacían en el suelo, unas personas estaban a los costados de los fallecidos, había unos jóvenes.

Ambos vestían al igual que aquellas personas sanguinarias de ojos amarillos, una hakama negro y pantalón igual. Ambos chicos guardaron sus espadas ensangrentadas, uno de ellos estaba muy pálido como el papel, tenia unos hermosos ojos verdes, pero estos carecían de vida y emoción; podría decirse con certeza que era reservado y no dudaría en matar a cualquiera que se interpone en su camino; el otro chico tenia un pelo azul claro, tenia una mirada intimidante e irradiaba sadismo, el era una persona de cuidado aparentemente; no dudaría en matar a nadie, no era muy diferente a los hombres de ojos amarillos.

Pero de un momento a otro, Rukia sintió el frío del metal rozando su cuello**.**

— Escucha, no huyas. Si tratas de escapar, te mataré. —

Ella volvió al mirada hacia atrás, contuviendo el aliento y lo observo, fue el momento en el cual cambio su destino, cuando vio ese extraño cabello naranja y la nieve cayendo sobre el, al mismo tiempo que la luz de la luna lo iluminaba. Ella parecía perderse en sus ojos, sintió que...

**Bajo La nieve**

**.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.**

**Prologo**

— Jajaja — la estruendosa risa del peliazul se hizo presente en el ambiente, el de ojos sadicos se fue acercando a su compañero de ojos castaños.

— ¡Cierra el pico, Grimmjow! — le grita el de cabellos naranjas a su compañero de pelo azul

— Es que... Que... Jajaja — mira a la chica que había perdido la conciencia, la nieve iba rodeando su pequeño cuerpo — Ese niño ha perdido la conciencia por ver tu horrible cara, Ichigo —

— ¡Callate! — Ichigo guarda su espada y vuelve la vista a los cuerpos de los asesinados — Ulquiorra... —

— Lo primordial seria enterrarlos y quitarles los trajes — dice mientras se agacha a cumplir con lo que había dicho

— ¿Y que hacemos con este mocoso, Ichigo? — Grimmjow logra meterse en la conversación.

El pelinaranja se queda mirando unos segundos al cuerpo de aquel extraño; recordando su extraña mirada de ojos color violeta, no podría describirlo lo que vio en ellos, ¿temor?, no era eso lo que vio en esos ojos ¿Fascinación?... No podía describirlo bien, simplemente la imagen del rostro de aquella persona no desaparecía de su mente, en especial esos ojos de color único y por consecuente no podía apartar la vista del cuerpo de la chica — Llévenlo al cuartel—.

— ¿No vas a matarlo? Vio todo lo que sucedió — el de cabellos azules agarra la funda de su espada — ¿O simplemente no puedes? Si es así, yo lo mataré por ti — un ruido sordo se escucha al desenvainar por completo su sangrienta espada, apunta hacia el cuerpo de la de ojos violacéos.

— Grimmjow... — dice gruñendo el pelinaranja alzando su brazo a la altura de su cuerpo

— Para evitar víctimas innecesarias — Ulquiorra se para cargando consigo a uno de esos hombres de ojos amarillos — Hay que llevarlo al cuartel —

— Tsk — el mencionado guarda su espada

— Toma — el pelinegro le lanza un cuerpo, el sadico lo atrapa de mala gana y lo pone en su hombre

— ¿Y los otros cuerpos? — dice Grimmjow mirando como Ichigo se agacha para verlos mejor

— Nosotros solo tenemos una misión, si alguien nos pregunta — el pelinaranja se para, — nosotros nunca estuvimos aquí —

OooOooOooO

La nieve de la noche anterior caia graciosamente de los techos al estilo japonés tradicional, haciendo un pequeño ruido casi imperceptible, el estanque de una casa se encontraba congelado, el bambú que servía agua ahora solo servía nieve y mientras tanto la luz del sol penetraba las ventanas sin cortinas, cayendo así sobre los párpados de un joven de cabellos azabache. Abriendo lentamente los ojos color violeta, el joven, cayo en el miedo y la angustia, era extraño ¿Como se sentiría uno, si al despertar se encuentra atado, con la boca vendada y cubierta por una manta?, un grito intento salir de su garganta, mas nada salio. Empezó a moverse intentando deshacer el amarre en el cual se hallaba.

— Ya despertaste — la puerta corrediza de la habitación se abrió, hasta ahora ella no se había dado cuenta donde estaba. El hombre se acerca ella y le quito la manta — Ese Grimmjow se paso ¿Como puede atarte así, seguro te fue difícil dormir? —

El de ojo violeta no pudo decir nada, solo se quedo quieta y el hombre le empezó a soltar el nudo. No se movió para nada, al cabo de unos segundos el hombre le ayudaba a pararse y le desataba la venda de la boca.

— Bueno, solo bota la tela que tienes en la boca— el joven obedeció y acto seguido escupió una tela en enredada de su boca haciéndola caer en sus manos —. Listo, ahh... Yo soy Kotetsubaki Sentarou ¿Y tu?—

— Kuchiki Rukia...

_C o n t i n u a r a . . ._

** Bueno, esperamos que les hay gustado este prologo de la historia; que mencionamos anteriormente se tratara de vampiros, no de vampiros "buenos", si no trataremos de hacerlos los más realistas y sanguinarios posibles. Esperamos que nos apoyen, porque en realidad somos unas comediantes que se meten en el género del drama, por favor esperamos sus comprensión y críticas respecto al tema.**

**¿Queridos fans nos dejarían unos reviews?**


	2. Battle of Breaking

**Ryunna: -.-"...**

**Yunna: ¿y ahora que te pasa?**

**R: nada, solo que acabo de leer el Prologo que publicamos y...**

**Y: ¿y?**

**R: Al parecer me olvide decir de donde nos inspiramos...jejeje (risa nerviosa)**

**Y: ¡¿QUE? ¡¿QUE \*$ CREES QUE HAS HECHO?**

**R: Bueno... En fin, solo nos queda decir...**

**Y: Que Ryunna es una tonta**

**R: ¡eso no es cierto! Pero en fin, el fic, si, si esta basado en Hakuouki, pero solo hasta cierto punto.**

**R&Y: ¡Esperamos que nos sigan apoyando! **

**Y gracias a las personas que nos han dejado un pequeña pero amorosa y linda review =w=, y por sus reviews es que hemos avanzado con el fic :D si nos dejan tantas reviews como lo han hecho hasta ahora publicaremos semanal ^o^, ok, no pero lo intentaremos xDe. Y como es obvio agradeceremos a las reviews que nos han dado:**

_**Carolitaz1**__** (OMC! La primera review, hay tanto que queremos decirte, awww, estamos muy contentas con tu review, eres la que fue dueña de nuestra primera vez (eso sono raro XP); y tenemos que decirte gracias por tu comentario y decir que esta bueno, no te tenemos palabras para mostrar nuestra gratitud, solo podemos decirte que esperamos que este cap te guste y nos vuelvas a comentar ;D) **__**jessy moon 15**__** (arigatou godaimazu! Hicimos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para que el fic quedara bien ^o^, pero aun aso estabamos muy inseguras, pero los comentarios que nos dejan son tan lindo, y es mas 10 reviews en un solo dia :D, wooow, eso si que nos hizo muy felices TwT, y por que nos comentaron rapidamente, les traemos un nuevo cap igual de rapido X3, esperamos que te vuelvas una lectora frecuente y que disfrutes del nuevo cap que te traemos) **__**Onny-Chan**__** (Noooo, querida Onny, aun seguimos siendo vagas, solo que estamos un descanso de la vaguez xD; no tengo ni idea de que hora hemos publicado x3; pero el punto es que y querida Onny, aunque hablemos en la tarde, nada cambiara nuestra vaguecidad, y si puede que se me escape algo de comedia xD, pero eso no es tan malo, he intentaremos mantenerlo al margen ... Jejeje, esperamo que te guste este nuevo capitulo que lo traemos gracias a todos los que nos dejan review, y recuerda es Ryuna-SAN y Yuna-san o) **__**Makiko-maki maki**__** (mmm... Cierto ¿Por que Ichi no mato a Ruki? Es una pregunta muy interesante xD, esperamos saberlo nosotras tambien por que (sip, estas autoras publican sin saber bien...) x3, pero no se preocupen ya que Yuna me dijo que sabia pero no me lo contara hasta que haya actualizado todos mis fics; y si ese Grimmy, es un sadico por naturaleza xD, y si ps, los vampiros seran tan o mas sadicos que Grimmjow :3, y no te preocupes si publicaremos los otros fics, pero nos demoraremos u.u; pero esperamos que disfrutes el capi owo y lo comentes) **__**Haibara19**__** (hola! Para ti tambien, woow, nos gusta que nos digan que es muy buen fic (se sienten importantes X3), aunque aun nos falta mucho en que mejorar u.u, si ps, somos unas comediantes adentrandose en una jungla llamada drama XD, si, sabemos que algunas veces no nos saldra tan bien, pero por ustedes les prometemos que lo haremos de lo mejor para que sea de su agrado, esperamos que te guste el cap y nos apoyes, ya que las reviews recibidas en el prologo seran unas de las que mas recordaremos TwT, lee el capi y dinos que opinasd ;D) **__**PLoTaMoTuS**__** (kyaaaa! Gracias por tu review TwT, kya! Pero no queremos ser arrestadas T^T, por fa revive xD, y bueno sobre el cap, sip, si lo publicamos rapidamentr (claro, rapido comparado con sus otros fics -.-") y tu tambien amas a los vampiros... Yey! Otra compañera! Nosotras somas unas locas fanaticas del IchiRuki como de los vampiros, y no cualquier vampiro, solamente de los sadicos y sanguinarios xD, esperamos que comentes a menudo, para hablar de vampiros e Ichiruki X3) **__**Efrain-Lamperouge**__** (mmm... Gracias =D; y aun no estamos completamente seguras que somos buenas en esto, ya que mas o menos como un año estamos trabajando con la comedia; mmm... Creo que con el tiempo hemos mejorado nuestra descripción :D; y sobre cortarlo ahí... Ps... XP, hay que dejar las cosas en intriga; ademas es el prologo para la historia... ¡Ahora sí! La historia en si... Y no olvides comentar o te hare lo pienso hacerle a Tite) **__**Sakura-Jeka**__** (Gracias por tu review! Jejejej... Nos gusta mucho que nos digan que les gusta la historia (empiezan a saltar de su cama); y si nosotras tambien adoramos a los vampiros :3, son tan geniales, en especial los sanguinarios 3; creo que tenemos muchas hermanitas fanaticas de lo sobre natural, yey! A este ritmos abriremos un convencion de locas fanticas! Wiii! Estaremos actilizando mas a menudo, claro si podemos u.u, esperamos contar siempre con tu review.) **__**TsUkI n0 hAnA **__** (OMC! Tiita! Nos has comentado TwT; que felices somos, y si -/-, es que estuvimos haciendo una pequeña promo para el fic, es que como somos nuevas en el drama, pero lo bueno es que te hemos hecho sentir orgullosa (sacan sus pañuelos y se limpian sus lagrimas... Falsas xD); bueno esperamos que te guste el cap y nos muestres tu apoyo mediante un review ;D; PD: nos habisas algun cambio del forito Nankurunisa, gracias ^o^, PDPD: cumpliste el retito que te hicimos xD) **__**metitus **__**(sip, si querida metitus, este va a ser un fic con vampiros de verdad y no con los dizque buenos vampiros actuales DX, esperamos que el fic continue siendo de tu agrado el fic, porque puede que nosotras te decepcionemos u.u y gracias por decir que es interesante ^^, awww! Si no fuera por nuestros lectores no nos sentiriamos mejor cada dia, metituas muchas gracias TwT y esperamos siempre contar con tu apoyo incondicional) **__**IcHiRuKi AnD sASuSAKu GiRl**__** (Oh! ¡Gracias por tus comentarios! Bueno y gracias por haber comentado en otro de nuestros fic ^^, en fin, si, of course que lo continuaremos y pronto xD, si ps, este cpa lo hemos sacado mas antes de lo que hacemos normalmente, porque desgraciadamente nos tardamos como uno o dos meses en hacer una actualizacion u.u; y siiiii, al parecer a las personas les llama la atencion los vampiros reales (si ps, a quien no xD); esperamos que el cap sea de tu agrado y nos vuelvas a comentar ;D) **__**hitoki**__** (Hola! Para ti tambien... Jejejeje... Si tienes toda la razon u.u; pero es que nos parecio tan bueno que no pudimos resistir la tentacion *-*, en fin trataremos de no decepcionarte y gracias por decirnos que te parecia interesante, nosotras tambien esperamos leerte a menudo y contar con tus criticas constructivas siempre, es que comentarios asi nos hacen crecer como personas y escritoras, gracias por dejarnos una review, nuestros pan de cada dia ^o^) suffere (sip, tienes toda la razón, pero sin embargo eel solo es una guia para la historia, de todas maneras gracias por corregirnos, te lo agradecemos desde el fondo de nuestros corazones adolescentes ^/^, cualquier otra cosa que fallemos nos las haces saber para corregirla, a esto es lo que llamos un review contructiva :D, esperamos que te guste el cap, disfrutalo)**_

**Tambien hay que agradecer a los que nos dejaron como historia favorita y\o historia favorita, los cuales son: **

**Favoritos; agamy-chan, judith-kurosaki-kuchiki, Onny-Chan, TsUkI nO hAnA, Zamtik y Grizzeta y IcHiRuKi AnD sASuSaKu GiRl.**

**Alerta****: IT RIO, metitus, Onny-Chan, steff15, AlexandraG, TsUkI nO hAnA, angelragnarok9, hitoki.**

**No hay mucho que decirles xD, asi que de frente pasamos al cap, para que asi lean y nos mandan sus coches bomba virtual :3.**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach NO nos pertenece.

* * *

_"Kuchiki Rukia..." _

La misma palabra resonaba por la mente de Rukia, Sentarou, como así se había presentado el hombre, la estaba escoltado por los pasillos de unos escuadrones; ella avanzaba, pero parecía no estar ahí, su cuerpo se novia pero su mente estaba perdida en otro universo.

Era extraño... Ella siempre habla tenido la creencia de cuando dices tu nombre se entrelaza tu destino, en otras circunstancias no lo habría hecho; pero... No sabia exactamente por que lo había hecho, pero las palabras ya había salido de su boca... ¿Tal vez, ella no tendría nada que ocultar? ¿Tal vez ella... Ya…?

— Llegamos — la voz del hombre la saco de sus pensamientos, ella se quedo para al frente de una puerta corrediza, mientras que Sentarou abría lentamente la puerta. Rukia mantiene la vista fija hacia adelante, la puerta se abrió por completo, antes de que ella pudiera realizar cualquier acción, el hombre que la escoltaba se marcho haciendo una reverencia y cerrando la puerta consigo.

La inseguridad se apropio del cuerpo de la pequeña, no sabia exactamente que hacer, así que hizo una reverencia y permaneció parada, observando. Ella puedo observar que a su alrededor estaban sentadas ocho personas, tres de las cuales habia visto la noche anterior; el chico pálido de ojos verdes sin emoción, el sadico de cabello azul y el pelinaranja de fría espada, estaban sentadas a su alrededor; sin embargo había otras personas que no conocía.

En la columna izquierdo estaba el peliazul de la noche anterior, un chico de cabellos rojizos, lo llevaba amarrado en una cola, no podía describir bien lo que sintió al ver al hombre pelirrojo... Pero... Si algo podía decir de el era que parecía un lobo, si, un lobo solitario que aulla sin ser escuchado o eso creyó al ver su mirada, el otro chico que estaba a su lado era alguien de su edad, un chico de cabellos blancos como el alma en su estado de pureza, y unos ojos verdes, un poco mas claros que los del chico pálido, pero, en ellos, podia ver una gran tristeza , como si ocultara una gran pena en el alma; y luego estaba uno de pelo negro, tenia muchas similitudes al chico de pelo naranja de la noche anterior, los mismos ojos castaños y el pelo picudo, lo que se podría diferenciar es en los rasgos físicos, tenia un semblante mas relajado, y unas pestañas tan largas como la noche, sin embargo en sus pupilas se encontraba un amor no correspondido.

Luego, observo a su lado derecho y vio la columna, estaba compuesta por un chico rubio de ojos afiliados, un mechon caia sobre su rostro y no permitía ver bien su ojo izquierdo, a pesar que este tenia una débil sonrisa, transmitía una pequeña paz, pero al mismo tiempo tristeza y desesperación; la otra persona era alguien con mas edad que todos los presentes, tenia pelo blanco y una semblante tranquilo e infundia una paz relajante, luego estaban el chico pálido de ojos verdes y el pelinaranja. Ella estaba absorta ante las diferencias que tenían todos, y su respiracion se hizo notoria al igual que su nerviosismo.

* * *

**Bajo La nieve**

**.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.**

**Capitulo 1**

**Battle of Breaking**

**

* * *

**

— Ya, ya, relajate y sientate — le sugirio clamadamente el mayor de todos, esta acato la orden y se sento — Yo soy Ukitake Juushiro — se presenta sonriendo, lo cual fue un sorpresa para Rukia — los de tu izquierda Grimmjow, Abarai, Shiro-kun y Kaien; y los de la derecha son Izuru, Ulquiorra y por el ultimo esta Ichi... —

— Cof, cof — el pelinaranja se puso a toser — ¡Ukitake-san! No sea tan formal con la persona que interrogarremos —

— ¡¿Que? — Dice impresionado el pequeño de cabellos blancos — ¿Nos llamaron para interrogar a este mocoso? A este niño flacucho —

— No estas en condiciones de decir eso, Toushiro — el chico de cabellos negros y similitud al otro chico de cabellos naranjas, le desordena el cabello tiernamente

— Cierto, tu aun te ves como un capullo — completa el chico pelirrojo contuviendo una risota

— ¡Callense! Los viejos deben de quedarse callados — contesta en su punto de ebullicon el de ojos verde claro

— Podras decirle viejo a Kaien — la sonrisa del pelirrojo se mostro en su cara mientras se apuntaba con el pulgar — Pero yo aun soy joven —

— ¡Maldito! — dice frunciendo un poco el ceño — ¿Con que ahora me traicionas, Renji? —

— ¡¿Pueden parar?— grita el pelinaranja a sus 3 compañeros, Grimmjow estaba en su maximo punto de aburrimiento y Ulquiorra lo veia todo esto con un inexpresivo rostro

— Ya, ya, Ichigo-kun — dice el mayor de todos, ukitake a Ichigo

— Pero Ukitake-san... — Ichigo aun no se rendia, mientras tanto el rubio de la derecha solto una risa disimulada.

— Lo sentimos — dice el rubio, mirandola fijamente a los ojos, ocasionando en ella un malestar al ser observada por esos ojos... Esos ojos tan afilidos y... Similares al de una serpiente... De alguna manera este sensacion le era familiar; como si la serpiente la estrujara — pero es que estan muy emocionados —

— Y-ya veo — contesta la chica obsevando como el grupo se hacian muecas y ukitake intentaba calmar a todos.

— Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, el informe — solicita el rubio observando a los mencionados.

— Tsk — es lo que dice el peliazul, este mira a otro lado, y Ulquiorra asiente desde su sitio

— La noche anterior, los soldados "especiales" se encontraron con unos rebeldes— los labios de Ulquiorra se movian como si dictaran una sentencia, su voz era fria y estremecedora, al igual que su inexpresivo rostro, su voz carecia de emocion alguna, vacia y triste al igual que sus ojos — Ellos comenzaron una pelea, pero los detuvimos. Esta persona lo precencio todo.—

— Ehh... — Renji se entromete en la conversacion — Segun lo que Grimmjow dijo, esta persona ayudo a esos hombres —

— ¡Eso no es cierto! — Rukia levanta la voz intentando defenderse, lo que ocasiona que las disputas internas se calmen y todos volteen a mirarla

— ¿De verdad? — dice el peliazul en tono sarcastico arqueando una ceja

— ¡Que no! Es mas... — la pelinegra traga saliva al intentar recordar los sucesos de anoche, en su mente habia pequeñas lagunas, no podia recordar bien lo sucedido la noche anterior, cerro sus parapdos para profundizar sus recuerdos, pero inmediatamente vino la imagen del pelinaranja a su mente, su cabello siendo cubierto por la nieve y... Bueno, la noche anterior que parecia tan irreal, era cierta y al mismo tiempo no parecia serlo, pero existio y ella lo sabia, unos rebeldes la siguieron para matarla, abrio sus ojos preparando su respuesta —... Esos rebeldes querian atacarme, y luego ustedes vinieron y...

— Es suficiente — dijo cortante el pelinaranja no dejando que ella acabe la frase, la pequeña lo mira desconsertada — Ulquiorra ya sabes que hacer—

El menciondado se para y se dirije a donde esta Rukia, ella no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y cuando se dio cuenta ella estaba siendo cargada por el chico y atada de manos. Intento zafarse de el pero el chico pronto abrio una puerta corrediza y la tiro dentro con brusqueza.

— Preparate para lo peor — le dijo observandola con desprecio, ella apenas tuvo tiempo para reincorporarse y quejarse — No te irá bien — Ulquiorra se marcho, no sin antes cerrar la puerta con brusqueza

— ¡Espera! — Rukia se levanto rapidamente e intento salir pero no lo consiguio, la puerta no se abria; no sabia exactamente que hacer, sus palabras "Preparate para lo peor" resonaban por sus oidos; solo habia conseguido alargar un poco su vida. Ellos planeaban asesinarla, tenía que huir.

Ella movio su cabeza de un lado para otro, buscando una manera de salir de ese lugar, y la encontro, una ventana abierta. Se acerco al rincon he intento subir, no pudo lograrlo "Maldita sea mi estatura", penso molesta.

...

...

...

— ¡Lo logre! — dice contenta, al parecer la pequeña habia logrado salir de ahí pero ya estaba atardeciendo, en el cielo se podia observar un ocaso naranja mientras el sol se ocultaba; ahora se dirigia a caminar sigilosamente por los pasillos de madera, movia sus manos intentando desatarse; llego a una esquina y se apego a la pared, observando que no viniese nadie. Espero unos segundos y no vino nadie. Era su oportunidad, podria salir viva de alli.

— ¿Que crees que haces? —La voz del hombre pelinaranja se escuchó y antes de que se diera cuenta la pequeña era elevada, ella miro hacia abajo y vio que sus pies no hacían contacto con el suelo, se agito nerviosa — ¡Quédate quieta!—

— ¡Dejame ir!— la chica a pesar de todo continuaba agitandose, el ojimiel bufo molesto y acerco su mano al rostro de Rukia, ello lo mordio, provocando que el la soltara

— Si huyes tu mato — el hombre mueve su mano para amortiguar el dolor, mientras tanto, la chica se fue reincorporando del suelo lentamente — Crei que habia sido claro anoche —

— Ustedes de todas formas me mataran y aun tengo cosas que hacer — ella mira hacia atras buscando una manera de escapar, el pelinaranja se fue acercando a ella lo que provoco que ella retroceda unos pasos.

— Si tienes un motivo por el cual arriesgar tu vida, dilo —

— ¿Eh? — ella no supo exactamente que decir, el no la miraba, evitaba su mirada volteando a ver el ocaso mientras su mano lastimada se acomodaba en su cabeza, no podia comprender exactamente lo que iba a pasar.

OooOooOooO

— Yo soy Kuchiki Rukia — decia mientras hacia una reverencia mientras estaba sentada, ella habia vuelto a la misma habitacion de aquella mañana y las mismas personas estaban alli

— Y bien ¿Cuales son tus motivos? — el pelinaranja la cuestiona cruzando los brazos, ella solo cierra los ojos recordando sus motivos por los cuales habia venido, todas las miradas se enfocaban en ella

— Aizen Sosuke — dice con una voz carente de emocion, algo similar a la de Ulquiorra, fria y calculadora, los hombres de ahi abren muy grande los ojos, sorprendidos ante esa respuesta, Ichigo se altera y le grita fuertemente

— ¡¿Que tanto sabes de el? — el pelinaranja se para de su asiento con el ceño mas fruncido que antes y destilando odio, se acerca estrepitosamente hacia Rukia tomando la del cuello de su ropa, esta gime de dolor.

— ¡Tranquilizate, Ichigo! — le grita su compañero pelinegro, Kaien, tomando la mano del mencionado e intentado que este suelte a la chica

— Yo... — Ichigo mira al suelo avergonzado de sus acciones y suelta a la chica, otra vez habia explotado al escuchar ese nombre, ¿Porque no se pudo contener? ¿Porque otra vez tuvo que explotar?

La chica tose ligeramente, y Ukitake mira todo eso con desaprobacion, todos los presentes estaban indignados, la presion de las miradas se hicieron presentes.

— ¿Estas bien? — le pregunta el ojimiel intentando acercarse a ella, pero su compañero se lo impide negando con la cabeza. Ante todo eso Kira decide tomar la palabra.

— Esa persona que mencionaste — Kira mira a Rukia, ella intenta parase mientras sigue tosiendo — ¿Que deseas de el? —

—Solo quiero encontrarlo— ella deja de toser y se vuelve a su lugar, un recuerdo borroso surca su mente, dolor, mucho dolor, es lo unico que recuerda, desesperacion, angustia; la agria combinacion de sentimientos abarco su mente llenando sus ojos con un brillo triste, ella baja la mirada

Los hombres ente si se miran y asienten, Ichigo volteo a otro sitio, pero Renji le da un codazo, a lo que el suspira y asiente, Kira y Ukitake sonrien.

—No pongas esa cara— el rubio continua diciendo —Una chica se ve mas linda cuando sonrie.—

—Cierto— todos los hombres asienten — ¡¿Eh? ¡¿Eres mujer?—

...

...

...

— Si olvidas lo que viste anoche — el pelinaranja sonrie ligeramente mientras lo dice, despues de todo asi seria una buena forma de retribuirle por sus acciones anteriores, mientras tanto todos estan confundidos, si, nadie se esperaba que alguien tan plana fuera un chica —Te protegeremos hasta que encontremos a Aizen —

La chica se confundio, segun lo que ella recordaba, unos rebeldes la habian querido matar, luego ellos intervinieron y los mataron ¿Por que querria que olvide eso?, no estaba segura asi que decidio preguntar — ¿Quieres que olvide lo de los...?

— No es necesario que lo digas, toma — el chico de ojos cafe le lanza una blanca espada guardada en una funda del mismo color y un lazo sobresaliente

— ¡Sode no Shirayuki! — exclama la chica al ver su espada, por la adrenalina de anoche se olvido por completo de ella, la espada de..., no, no, mas que una espada era un recuerdo importante de alguien.

— Ademas creemos que...

Los pedazos de lo que antes era una puerta caian en frente del rostro de todos dejando a su vez una nube de polvo y con ella se escucho un debil gemido poniendo a todos en alerta y con sus espadas en la mano. Una maniatica risa resono en la habitacion, y pensar que todo eso trancurrio en pocos segundos.

Antes de que Rukia pudiera reaccionar, el pelinaranja la estrecho contra su pecho con una mano y con la otra desenvaino su espada.

Mas alla de la nube de polvo y los sordos sonidos del choque de las espadas, sus ojos violetas se reencontraron con unos orbes amarillas, las lagunas de su memoria se borraron y solo entonces recordo con claridad la noche anterior; y despues de todo, hubo algo que tambien recordo... El miedo de morir sin haber logrado nada.

* * *

** Bueno, bueno lo sentimos mucho u.u, se que este cap no fue muy emocionante como todos esperaban, y no me sorprenderia que muchos lectores nos dejen al leer este cap, pero en el sgte habra peleas... ¡Oh si! Peleas y nada mas ni nada menos que con nuestros vampiritos x3, asi que de ustedes amados lectores deciden ¿Merecemos sus reviews? Digan si, please! ^o^.**


	3. capitulo II

**Ehms... Qué puedo decir... Los marcianos me llevaron y violaron (?) ok, no. XD. Mi Nee-sama -Yunna- y yo -Ryunna- hemos estado desaparecidas -por un maldito año- del mundo del fanfic... Les juró qué ese año en qué estuvimos desaparecidas fue un M I E R D A. Además me cambie el nick a sólo Ryunna, dado a qué mi Nee-sama ya no podrá ayudarme como antes T0T. Las diferencias de qué ella está en instituto y yo en secundaria se hicieron notorias, nuestros horarios son completamente opuestos!. Así qué posiblemente yo continuaré solita los fanfics uwu... Aunque claro con la pequeña ayuda de mi Nee-sama.**

**Bueno... Basta de Mi... Pasemos a hablar del fic, primeramente... Les aconsejo revisar las notas finales para entender un poco mejor el contenido del fic, y también -si no es mucha molestia T.T- releerlo, porque después de estar desaparecidas capaz ni se acuerden de qué iba TOT. Y sobre todo, comenten please uwu... Se qué no meresco sus comentarios por estar desaparecida -ahora seguro qué nadie me recuerda ni conoce-... Pero quiero saber sí los fans de este fic viven T.T**

**Sin más qué decir les dejó el fic. :D. Leanlo!**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach NO nos pertenece, tampoco Hakuouki Shinsengumi.

_"... Y después de todo, hubo algo que también recordó... El miedo de morir sin haber logrado nada."_

— ¡Sueltame!— gritaba la chica mientras era alejada en contra su voluntad del lugar, ni bien la puerta se hizo añicos, el pelinaranja la estrecho contra su pecho y se echo a correr en dirección contraria a la nube de polvo.

Rukia luchaba para liberarse del agarre del ojimiel, pero solo consiguió que el la aprisionara más, la aprisiono de tal modo que no le importó si ella sintiera dolor o no, solo corría hacia adelante sin mirar atrás, no podía dejar que alguien se involucrara por culpa de esos monstruos de ojos amarillos, no, monstruos no, _hollows._

**Bajo La nieve**

**.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.**

**Capitulo II**

**Encuentro con la muerte**

— ¿Cinco contra uno?— una sonrisa sadica se formo en el rostro de Grimmjow al verse acorralado, cinco hombres de ojos amarillos lo tenían a su merced, aunque estaba en una situación de desventaja númerica, seria fácil deshacerse de todos ellos, después de matar a estos el le quitaria las "presas" a sus compañeros, que peleaban no muy lejos del lugar, pero antes, debía dejar las cosas en claro con esto tipos —Escuchen, así son las cosas, yo verdugo, ustedes sentenciados. Yo golpeo, ustedes sangran. Yo mato, ustedes mueren. Si entendieron veng...

Antes de que el pudiera acabar su frase, dos hombres se lanzaron con sus espadas contra el peliazul, sin embargo sus armas no llegaron a alcanzarlo. — ¿Me buscaban?

Los ojos amarillos de ellos enfocaron la mirada hacia arriba, donde se encontraba Grimmjow, al parecer este había saltado para que no pudieran hacerle daño; los hombres hicieron lo mismo. Sacaron sus espadas de sus fundas... Los ojos del peliazul se agrandaron. No podía creer que...

OooOooOooO

— ¡Dime qué son! ¡Exijo saber!— La pequeña de ojos violeta aún se movía violentamente, como en respuesta al silencio qué el pelinaranja le propiciaba. El corría y corría, entonces giró a una curva y en allí había una habitación. Oscura y oculta así era ese cuarto, abrió la puerta de una patada y la tiro al fondo, como sí fuera cualquier cosa.

— ¡Sí quieres saber, cierra el pico!— le dijo a la chica qué acababa de lanzar. Está sólo lo observó con el ceño fruncido, se mordió el labio para no decir alguna tontería. Y lo escucho. —Nosotros somos 13 escuadrones, somos samuraís. No trabajamos para nadie, somos samuraís sin señor. Como somos un grupo independiente, no tenemos ningún reconocimiento de nadie, sin embargo hacemos todo lo posible para proteger a la ciudad de los rebeldes. La situación actual del gobierno ya sabes como está, rebeldes tratan de derrocar al Emperador, y mantener el orden de la ciudad es nuestra misión.

—P-Pero... No explica a "ellos". — Ichigo sólo suspiro cansado, ante lo qué ella dijo.

—A eso iba, enana. — mencionó el ojimiel, la de cabellos azabaches sólo infló sus mejillas en respuesta la última frase. _Enana_... Esa frase surco por la mente de la pequeña_, ni qué fuera tan pequeña... Sólo qué el mundo era muy grande para ella (?). _—Con todo lo qué sucede... Digamos... Qué... Algunos de nuestros hombres siempre tratan de "hacerse más fuertes", y la obsesión a ello... Los "enloquece''. — El hombre se rasca la cabeza, como sí no supiera qué hacer. —No se debería decirlo... Pero...

— ¡Te encontré!— la voz infantil de una pequeña resonó en toda la habitación. El pelinaranja vio hacia la puerta rota de la habitación, pero no había ni una silueta. Una pequeña gota se sudor frío se derramó por su faz.

— ¡A tú detrás, imbécil!— la de ojos violaceos le grito, el volteó y bajo la mirada, allí estaba una niña pequeña. Sonriendo, con sus mejillas rojitas y su cabello color rosa.

— ¿Qué eres?— le pregunto el el joven, a la pequeña. Está sólo sonrió y camino hacia su delante.

—Kusajichi Yachiru, esa soy. Y vine buscando a una persona qué pueda entretener a Ken-chan. — ni bien término su frase, una proporcionada silueta se divisó a su detrás. Era un hombre, tenía sus cabellos picudos, con unas pequeñas bolitas qué se asemejaban a los cascabeles, media como 2 metros. Su pasó era intimidante. Tenía el brazo doblado, apoyando así su espada mellada espada en su hombro, una sádica sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Sin darle tiempo de desenvainar su espada, este hombre de ojos negros y sádica sonrisa se abalanzo contra el hombre pelinaranja, y este a duras penas logró evitar ese ataque y la espada se clavo en el suelo de madera japonés, destruyendólo.

— ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Tienes buenos reflejos, al parecer podrás entretenerme un rato! ¡Más te vale no morir aún!— y dicho esto, saco su espada y apuntó al de ojos miel con ella. — ¡Dime tú nombre, niño!

Observándole fijamente, desenvainando su espada, está era más gruesa qué la espada del hombre gigante. —Kurosaki Ichigo... ¡Y yo te mataré!

Diciendo esto, ahora el Kurosaki se abalanzo contra él picudo pelinegro. Y este no dejaba de sonreír, le agradaba la idea de encontrar alguien con quién divertirse. Levanto su espada hacia arriba y luego la bajo con una fuerza sobrehumana, deteniendo el ataque de Ichigo. — ¡Yo soy Zaraki Kenpachi, me gusta tú confianza, atacamé! ¡Pero sobre todo, no dejes qué te mate o no me divertiré lo suficiente!

Rukia observaba la pelea, pero tenía esa sensación de qué debía de ayudar al pelinaranja. Empezó a buscar con sus ojos a su espada, Sode no Shirayuki. La divisó a sólo 2 metros de ella a su derecha, junto con la pequeña de cabello rosa, Yachiru. Está se encontraba distraída, sonriendo con os ojos cerrados, moviendo su pequeña cabecita de un lado para otro. Acerco un poco su cuerpo, y empezó a alargar su mano.

— ¡Agh!— gimió la pequeña de ojos violeta. No sabía como pero el pequeño pie de la niña estaba sobre su mano, y lo aplastaba con mucha fuerza.

—Ni siquiera debiste pensarlo. — dijo de manera fría, esa pequeña qué parecía inocente. Empezó a pisotear la mano de la Kuchiki, haciendo qué está se mordiera el labio para evitar más alaridos de dolor. —Sí vuelves a sólo pensar en hacer una estupidez... Te mataré.

La mirada de Yachiru cambio de color, era un amarillo profundo, con aura amenazadora. La pelirrosa dejó en paz la mano de Rukia, y está inmediatamente la retiró del lugar. — ¿Tú... Quién... No qué eres?

Retomando su gran sonrisa, contestó. —Kusajichi Yachiru ~. Sólo una niña qué acompaña a Ken-chan a divertise.

OooOooOooOooO

Toushiro, Renji y Kaien se encontraba respirando algo rápido, su excelente trabajo en equipo los había permitido deshacerse de todos los... _Hollows._

— ¡Ka, ka, ka!— se rió a carcajadas el Shiba, guardando su espada. —No soportaron mi gran genialidad Kaientistica (?) y los maté con facilidad. ¡Qué débiles, ka, ka, ka!

La cara de sus dos compañeros estaba algo escéptica. El egocentrismo de Kaien no tenía límites. El peliblanco sólo suspiro y acerco su mano a su rostro. Pero el pelirrojo no, pondría a ese pestañitas lindas en su lugar. Pero el pequeño Shiro~chan, le tocó el hombro y movió la cabeza negativamente. Por mucho qué odiaran eso de su compañero, nada de lo qué dijeran lo haría sacar de su mundo. No después de haber sido nombrado segundo al mando por Ukitake-san -lo qué ellos consideran el peor error de la vida del enfermo capitán... Tal vez la fiebre lo hizo deliderar y por eso tomo esa decisión (?)-.

—Sí, Sí... Como digas. — dijeron hastiados ellos.

— ¡Vayamos a tomar Sake para celebrar nuestro trabajo!— se acerco abrazando a sus 2 amigos, a pesar de todo, reconocía los logros de sus compañeros... Debajo de esas capas de egocentrismo.

—Y las peleas qué están luchando los demás. — le recordaron al pelinegro.

— ¡Ka, ka, ka!— le cayó unas gotitas y se rió nerviosamente. — ¡Qué se jodan, ya hicimos nuestra parte! ¡Ka, ka, ka!

Pero, ni bien avanzaron un paso, algo... -si es qué se podía llamar algo-... Los detuvo. Una extraña visión los dejó helados.

En su delante había un hombre calvo, qué estaba parado de puntitas, con su espada en sus manos... Haciendo un... ¿baile? Y este decía "¡suerte!".

— ¿Nos damos la vuelta?— propusó Kaien.

—No vimos nada. — mencionó el peliblanco.

—Me gustaría qué me borren ese cachito de memoria al menos. — se lamento Abarai.

— ¡Oigan, su lucha es ahora conmigo!— Les grito el hombre calvo.

—No es por nada... Pero... Esto... No queremos hacerte daño. Ni nada. — dijeron al unísono los amigos, sin mirarlo. —Mejor vete a casa.

En ese instante, Toushiro sintió qué estaba en peligro, pero ni bien volteó vi qué una lanza lo iba a atravesar, pero su compañero pelinegro detuvo la lanza con sus manos.

El hombre calvo sonrió. Kaien sólo lo miró con furia. No toleraba que atacasen a sus hombres desprevenidos.

— ¡Váyanse ahora!— gruñó el Shiba, en tono imperativo.

— ¡No jodas, Kaien!— contestó Renji, enojado. Hitsugaya, cerro los ojos y estudió la situación. Soltó un suspiro. — ¡Somos un equipo, carajo! ¡Tenemos qué pelear juntos!

— ¡Es una orden, Abarai!— muy pocas veces el de pestañitas hablaba así... Abarai se mordió el labio, y se fue, lo mismo hizo el peliblanco y se retiraron.

— ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Podían haberse lanzado los 3 contra mi!— intentó quitar su lanza de la mano del pelinegro. Pero, este no lo soltaba. Volteó a observar al hombre calvito, con una horrible cara.

—Soy Shiba Kaien, grabatelo bien, porqué yo te mataré. — soltó su lanza sin dejar de mirarlo fríamente.

— ¡Ja, ja, ja!— su cara graciosa cambio, y sonrió está vez con una manera sádica. —Soy Madarame Ikkaku, grabatelo bien, y así podrás maldecirme desde el infierno.

La espada del cejitas se desenvainó, Ikkaku sonrió. Al fin la pelea sería algo interesante.

OooOooOooOooO

—Ala, ala. — dijo riendo tontamente uno de los capitanes, Kyoraku, aunque este casi nunca sale de su habitación por qué se la pasa bebiendo, y por eso en las reuniones su amigo, Ukitake-san lo reemplaza -o mejor dicho cubre su puesto-. —Nos destruyeron todo el cuartel.

—Es cierto. Buu~ — se sentaron ambos, en frente del otro. Y Ukitake-san hablo.—Pero lo bueno es qué de todas maneras nos íbamos a mudar de cuartel.

— ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Es lo único bueno de esto!— ellos observaron a su alrededor, toda la zona estaba llena de cadáveres. Las risas se detuvieron, y ambos miraron hacía la puerta y una silueta se acerco. Ambos se pararon, y observaron la puerta.

—Primeramente... — un hombre de cabellos negros y cejas raras se acerco. —... Me presentaré, soy Ayasegawa Yumichika. Los capitanes desenvainaron sus espadas, y lo apuntaron. —No, no... No vine a pelear, sólo vine a pedir disculpas y a advertirles, qué estén preparados. Este es sólo un inicio anticipado. Adiós.

Y ni bien término de hablar, se retiró. Los capitanes guardaron sus espadas. Sabían qué el decia la verdad. El ruido de las batallas disminuyó. Y los capitanes suspiraron.

Las tensiones pronto se cesarán. Y cuando eso suceda, los cambios se reundarán.

OooOooOooOooO

— ¡Maldita seas, Ulquiorra!— gruñó molesto Grimmjow. Ulquiorra se había entrometido en su pelea, salvándole la vida. Había matado a los 5 qué lo acorralaron y eso dejaba sin "presas" al peliazul. Él de ojos verdes sólo guardó su espada, sin decir nada. —Yo me liado a un montón de estos rebeldes, no necesitaba tú ayuda.

—... — Más, este sólo se quedó callado y guardó su espada. El gatito se acercó molesto a él, sentía una furia contra su estúpido compañero. Sentía ganas de cogerlo del cuello y ahorcarle allí mismo, sólo para ver su mugrosa cara súplicar por aire. Ulquiorra volvió a sacar su espada, y lo apuntó, directo al cuello. No decía nada el chico pálido, pero era obvio lo qué quería decir. Cállate o te mató. Pero... En vez de asustar al peliazul, eso sólo lo enfureció más. —Sí quieres pelear, te daré pelea. Pero, no ahora.

Una gran sonrisa se dibujo en Jearguerjaques, había conseguido lo qué tanto deseaba, un encuentro con Ulquiorra. — ¡Ja! ¡Te destruiré!

—Vámonos. — y con eso, ambos se retiraron. Aún esto no acababa, aún 2 de sus compañeros estaban en plena batalla.

OooOooOooOooO

— ¡¿Qué te pasa? ¡Ja, ja, ja!— la risota de Madarame era muy fuerte. El pelinegro respiraba muy agitadamente, tenía varios cortes en su cuerpo. Mientras qué Ikkaku, sólo tenía uno en la frente, le estaba sangrado mucho, pero eso no disminuía su ventaja en la pelea. Al inicio todo parecía favorecer al Shiba, pero... Había un pequeño detalle qué el calvito se le olvido decirle... Su lanza, no era una lanza... Estaba dividida en 3 secciones, muy flexibles. Y eso había desbaratado la estrategia inicial qué el pelinegro de ojos azules había creado. — ¡Qué no decías qué me ibas a matar!

— ¡Calla!— Todo está mal. No tenía ningún punto a favor. Y posiblemente iba a morir. Kaien tenía una alabarda, pero no era como la de Ikkaku, no era flexible y eso lo dejaba en desventaja... O tal vez no. Se alejo unos pasos de el y lo observó.

—Fuiste interesante al inicio, por lo qué te mostré mi especialidad. Pero no eres más qué un gusano. — hablo desilusionado, lo miro despectivamente y sonriendo. Giro su lanza y lo apuntó con ella. —Muer... ¡¿eh? ¡Mi lanza!

En efecto, la cuchilla de su lanza no se encontraba, en donde se suponía qué debía estar, en la ápice del palo de madera. Levantó la vista y observó al pelinegro, este tenía un rostro burlón, con una sonrisa insoportable, y sus ojos eran cual como sí se tratase de una broma. El de ojos azules su mano derecha, y entre sus dedos estaba la cuchilla.

— ¡Es imposible qué hayas podido cortar a mi Hozukimaru de una manera muy simple!—. Se quejó el hombre de cabeza rapada.

—En efecto, Ikkaku-san. Me dí cuenta desde el inicio que tú lanza no era de madera común. No tengo ni idea de qué tipo será, pero lo cierto es que me pareció extraño desde un principio que hubieses venido contra mi con una simple arma. Pero... Como dicen, hasta la más pequeña gota de lluvia penetra la roca más dura. Así qué toda está batalla era para desarmarte, cortar disimuladamente en cada golpe la punta de tú lanza y así, dejarte a mi merced.

—Tú... — gruñó entredientes. — ¡Debo de admirar tú estrategia! ¡Pero...! ¡¿Eh?

Los ojos de Kaien se abrieron de par en par. No supo en qué momento llegó, pero un pelinegro de cabello regularmente grande y cejas y pestañas raras, se llevaba a la fuerza a su contrincante. —Si, si, como digas, Ikkaku.

— ¡Hey, Yumichika, sueltame!— reclamaba Madarame. — ¡Aún no he terminado mi pelea!

—Esto... —Dijo Kaien, sintiendo por primera vez en todo el día lo qué es ser ignorado.

—Lo entiendo, pero debemos irnos. — hablo entre suspiro el llamado Yumichika.

— ¡Sueltame o te mató! ¡Sueltame o te mató!— decía constantemente el chico calvo. A cada palabra qué este decía una pequeña pero pronunciada venita salía de su frente. — ¡Sueltame o te mató, maricon de mierda!

Y así, sin hacer caso en ningún momento al pelinegro. Ambos desaparecieron por los techos del cuartel, dejando al Shiba más qué confundido. No sabía sí era bueno o no qué hayan huido en pleno combate, pero qué más daba, es como sí hubiese ganado ¡wujajaja!

—Y así, otra victoria más para Shiba-fukutaicho. — mencionó alegremente, colocandosé los brazos detrás de la cabeza. Y echándose a caminar.

OooOooOooOooO

Ruidos. Roces. Fuerza. Y a pesar de todo, todo eso era en vano.

Ichigo atacaba a Zaraki de todas las direcciones, y sin embargo este sin inmutarse bloqueaba con la ayuda de su espada cada golpe qué este intentaba darle. La cara de aburrimiento de este señor era obvia. Mientras qué el del pelinaranja era furia y frustración. La pelirrosa inflaba sus mejillas, con aparente molestia. La Kuchiki observaba todo esto, sorprendida por la fuerza de aquel hombre qué se enfrentaba a Ichigo.

—Taicho. — una voz desde atrás lo llamó. Kenpachi ni volteó, estaba de lo más aburrido como para hacerlo. —Es hora de nuestra retirada.

— ¡Ja!— bufó con irá. —Como quieras.

El de cabellos negro picudo se dió la vuelta para sorpresa del Kurosaki. Su respiración lo traicionaba, y sólo atino a decir. — ¿Y nuestra pelea?

— ¡No tengo el interés en gente débil!— contestó doblando el brazo y así, apoyando su espada en el hombro. — ¡Yachiru!

—Ya voy, Ken-chan~ — dijo melodiosamente, acercándose al hombre, y subiendo con rapidez a su espalda.

—La próxima traeme a donde haya alguien qué valga la pena. — mencionó molesto.

— ¡Es que... Naranjita emanaba una buena aura! ¡No imagine qué fuera alguien tan débil!— y al decir eso la pequeña, el mencionado "naranjita" se apuntó a sí mismo. Pero de inmediato, este se acerco a Kenpachi, empuñando su espada, con la intención de seguir esa batalla. Y el hombre del parche se dió cuenta. Volteó, levantó su pierna y golpeo en pecho al Kurosaki. Y de repente salió volando por los aires, golpeando la pared y al mismo tiempo qué lanzaba un alarido de dolor y caía estrepitosamente en el suelo.

— ¡Si piensas luchar contra mí, hazte más fuerte, gusano! ¡No me interesa matar escorias debiluchas! ¡Así qué deja de joder y empieza a hacerte más fuerte, sí puedes!— y diciendo esto, el hombre salió caminando de la pequeña habitación. Dejando solos a la pequeña de ojos violeta y al pelinaranja.

El ojimiel levanto el rostro hacia arriba y grito. Rukia se mordió el labio, e intentó acercarse a él. Pero antes de hacerlo, se detuvo, sabía qué de nada serviría su consuelo... Sería como sí ella -una persona ajena a él- le tuviese lastima, y por eso, no lo hizo. Y así, el Kurosaki dió dando gritos a la nada, hasta no poder más, hasta qué su garganta le ardio y no hubo más fuerza para gritar más.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los recuerdos de es noche extraña aún permanecían en la mente de Rukia, qué como espectadora vio el lado impotente de Ichigo. No entendía bien qué era lo qué había sucedido, pero estaba segura de qué estas personas... con las qué se había involucrado darían un vuelco total a su vida. Sentía qué cada segundo qué estaba en ese lugar, entrelazaba cada vez más su vida con ellos... Y sí ese presentimiento qué sentía era cierto, tenía qué estar preparada para cuando _ellos _volviesen... Porque estaba segura, qué volverían sin duda.

**.**

**.**

**.**

C o n t i n u a r á . . .

**Bue... Creo qué me quedaron bien las batallas (?). Ok, no, soy un asco describiendo batallas XD... Cuando releí el fic... Me Dí cuenta qué no me gusto como está -nunca me quedó satisfecha-, pero siento qué está bien. Me esforce por ustedes ( TT w TT ) /... Me salté casi todas las clases para escribir... Imagínense... La cara qué me ponían los profes al verme qué no avanzaba XD. Ah, y cierto... Me Dí cuenta qué cometí un error... Y espero qué no vuelva a suceder... Me olvide de colocar un personaje... Kyoraku como segundo capitán en el capitulo anterior... Digamos qué estuvo bebiendo Sake y se le olvido presentarse (?). Ok, no tengo perdón T.T Matenme!. En este cap tuvieron más protagonismo, Ichigo y Kaien... XD... Los demás, como Shiro~chan, Grimmy-cat-kun, Ulquiorra, y etc parecieron personajes secundarios (?). Y eso qué pensaba poner al gatito como prota T.T. **

**Y mientras sigo divagando (?) Se dieron cuenta de la ausencia de un personaje... Jo, jo, jo... Seeh... En este cap falto Kira-kun... Pero no se preocupen, todo lo tengo fríamente calculado -se siente el chapulín colorado-. Y para el sgte... Jooo! Los personajes como Ulquiorra y Grimmjow tendrán más protagonismo Wujajaja! -wna qué ama a ese par-. = / / w / / = Ehms sin más qué decir, contestaré sus bellísimas review! Sí ustedes se toman la molestia de comentar, tengan por seguro qué yo contestaré!**

**AlexandraG (Oh... Otro error qué cometimos T.T, Gomen... No nos mates! -ok, hazlo, pero placenteramente (?) XD- Noo... Como crees qué lo tomaremos a mal tú comentario! Te das cuenta de nuestros errores y eso nos ayuda a continuar, más bien, gracias por tú interés en las faltas qué cometimos, tus comentarios constructivos son los qué nos ayudan a continuar y mejorar!)**

**angelragnarok9 (Espero qué las ganas de saber más sigan allí... Después de todo ya pasó un año TOT! Sí, el capitulo anterior no me convenció... Lo vi como tú dices, ligero -y libre de grasas XD- Jojo... Aquí la Conti... Después de chorrocientos años de espera XD.)**

**Jessy moon 15 (TwT esto... Sí... Reconozco qué el capitulo está muy cortito... Pero este nos salió más largo! Jojo! *-* Espero qué lo leas y comentes... Ehms... IchiRuki... Creo qué falta... Porque... Pues apenas se conocen XD!)**

**Sakura-Jeka (Ehms... Sí... Creo qué la trama aún está algo confusa, pero leela así: Rukia es una chica qué se vio envuelta por casualidad en algo extraño, y con el tiempo se sabrá el xq XD... Ok, no doy buenas explicaciones T.T... Pero Jeka-sama... Estas tan o más desaparecida qué yo O.O)**

**Onny-Chan (Onny... Sí me Dí cuenta... XD Oh,shit... Tienes razón son azules o celestes XD... No se sí te acordarás de este abandonado -por no decir moribundo- fic, Ryuna se propusó la meta de terminar sus fics! Aunque le cueste el estudio ò.ó. Así lee o te mató (?))**

**BeTtY saku-ruki chan ( Sí lo sabemos, en ese entonces no describía lo suficientemente bien... Pero creo qué ahora describa mejor (?) espero qué leas el fic T.T porque son los bellos comentarios los qué nos dicen, te están leyendo!)**

**Haibara19 (Sí... Todos nos han dicho qué describo como mierda XD. Bueno... Después de haberme leído chorrocientos libros, creo qué mi descripción mejor un poco, así qué sí aún lees comenta YwY)**

**PLoTaMoTuS (Joder, tan mal describía XD! Entiendanme, sólo tenía 14 LOL. Ahora tengo 16 y un vocablo más amplio en groserías xDD. Jojojo... Espero qué leas el fic ^^) **

**Chidorisagara (HIII! Seeh ... Pero esa varonilidad de Rukia es lo qué la hace sexy *Q*! Es an bella w . 3 ... La amo, así machita la amo! Sii! Adoro a los vampiros! *-* espero qué te tomes la molestia de leer ^^)**

**Vickyallyz (Holis :B la miel qué emanan los vampiros gays los odio :I .l. Aghhh! Yo amo a Dracula y me lo cagan con la porquería de Cresposculos e.e).l. Uww... Espero qué leas el fic, linda ^w^)**

**TsUkI n0 hAnA (TIIIIIIIIIÍA BESHAAAAAAAAA! *W* Aunque el forín ni lo usamos... Uwu... Mierda... Lo extraño... Pero no puedo entrar al foro... En fin, tía... TwT! Lee el fic! Siii?)**

**Makiko-maki maki (Oh, my~ Maki! Sabes... Sabes... Me releí tus historias! Me gusta tú estilo ^.^)V! Es tan tierno y dulce... Y sobre Ichi... Sí, se cree el héroe ... Pero Jojo! Salío perdiendo! XD *-* sin más qué decir! Disfruta el cap!)**

**Marivi-chan (TToTT... Marivi... Andas más desaparecida... Te extraño hermanis... T.T te misseo un montón! Donde michi estas T.T... Espero qué leas el fic y vuelvas a mis alas (?) XD)**

**Misari (Sí, ni yo entiendo lo qué escribí (?) XD ... Entiendan... Tenía imaginación y todo...pero describía mal! Jojojo! SIi! Las dudas se aclaran el caps sgtes... Espero qué lo leas, Misari-san uwu!)**

**Violet strawberry (OwO! Leías mi fic! No me había dado cuenta x3! Arigatou ( / ^ o ^ ) /... Tener lectoras tan cercanas y sobre todo tan buenas escritoras me hace feliz *w*)**

**IcHiRuKi AnD sASuSAKu GiRl ( El intruso... El intruso no está bien explicado pero... Son hollows... Qué aún no se sabe quién los envía (?) en el sgte cap sí se sabe! Así qué lee nwn)v)**

**Albii-chan (Oki! Tus súplicas fueron escuchadas y aquí estamos Jojojo! Disfruta este cap! Comenta siii? *w*)**

**YuukiMidnight (ASdasdasd *w* ahora está aquí la Conti, espero qué te guste, la leas y comentes Jojo! La verdad yo pensaba ya dejar los fics, pero me dije, al menos terminarè los qué tengo ò.ó)**

**kyokoakatsuki ( DDD:! Ehh? NOOOOOOOOOO! -se ponen a escribir 30 caps (?)- ok TwT actualizaremos más seguido T.T! Pero IchiHime NOOO! Nein nein! TnT)/) **

**Ahora sí, todas las reviews contestadas OwO y sin más qué decir me despido! GRACIAS POR LEERME! Y comenten, qué siempre recibirán respuestas de mi :3**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**v**


End file.
